Destiny Spell Pretty Cure!
is Yousei A. Sina's second Pretty Cure series on this season. This season's themes are magic and fashion. Story *''Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Pretty Cure * / - Aimi is a loving 14 year old girl that tries always to make others smile. She has a pretty cheerful personality and you hardly see her without a smile. But her can be easily hurt so she cries quite a lot. Aimi has the power to transform into Cure Amethyst the Pretty Cure of the pink Rainbow Stone, who holds the power of love. * / - Miyabi is a fiery and energetic 14 year old girl. She is a very good friend of Aimi who always tries to protect her from over doing her self. Miyabi is very protective while also being an elegant person of noble birth. Miyabi has the power to transform into Cure Circle the Pretty Cure of the scarlet Rainbow Stone, who holds the power of fire. * / - Sakura is a very reliable 14 year old girl, who is the student council president of her school. She has a calm and cute personality but can get impulsive if you keep annoying her or if you talk bad about others or her friends. Sakura is a smart student and likes to help others with their studys. Sakura has the power to transform into Cure Miracle the Pretty Cure of the sky Rainbow Stone, who holds the power of wind. * / * / Allies * Amy is Aimi's fairy partner. She is gives Aimi the pink jewel to become a Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~Mimi". * Cally is Miyabi's fairy partner. She gives Miyabi the red jewel to become a Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~Riri". * Mary is Sakura's fairy partner. She gives Sakura the blue jewel to become a Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~Mea". * Shelby is Momoka's fairy partner. She gives Momoka the yellow jewel to become a Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~Ruru". * Olive is Akari's fairy partner. She gives Akari the black jewel to become a Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~Ori". Villains Supporting Characters Items * - This season's main transformation item. The Cures activate them by inserting in their Magcial Brace. They transform by saying "Pretty Cure Spinning Destiny! Change Up!". Besides the standard stones, there also the Pretty Cure Stones, where each has an own name: ** - The Rainbow Stone of love. ** - The Rainbow Stone of fire. ** - The Rainbow Stone of wind. ** - The Rainbow Stone of the sun. ** - The Rainbow Stone of the moon. Locations * - The school all main Cures attend to. * - The main location Trivia *Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! is the third series to start with five Cures, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Smile Pretty Cure! Category:User:FairySina Category:Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:FairySeries Category:Yousei A. Sina